The Forgotten
by Extrminate12
Summary: I am the flicker in the corner of your eye, I am the thing that lives in darkness, I made you forget, I am the creature vampires fear, I am this town, I made you forget, you loved me, you trusted me, and I made you forget me. I'm Claire you may not remember me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- the end**

(Claire)

I looked around the cold cavern that was Ada's home the walls were covered in wires that zigzagged and criss-crossed each other looking like a puzzle that one day someone will attempt and it won't be me.

I'm looking tensely at the super computer and am still waiting for a reaction. For I had just reset her and do not want to get blown up without at least a couple of seconds head start. Just then a flickering image of Ada appeared in front of me I tense up waiting to run but as I study her she doesn't look upset or angry just confused.

"Awaiting instruction" she informs me in a robotic voice. It was terrifying how free of emotion it was, like a black hole.

"Maintenance check" I shout at her my fear increasing the volume of my voice. She tilts her head as if she had just found the world's most interesting puzzle. _Maybe she decided to have a go at the_ wall I thought. Before she spoke.

"I'm …. Malfunctioning"

_No shit Sherlock _I think before I get on to the task at hand. "Yes suggested proceeding's" as she is the super computer I decided to let her do the working out. I still don't fully understand how she ticks.

"Just one I'm afraid but it is rather risky and involves you" she says rather sadly, I guess there is still something human inside of her after all.

"What is it" I ask her dreading the answer. She looks incredibly sad and tells me.

I feel my heart stop, my knees shake, I think I may have peed my pants but I'm not sure because I can't actually feel anything, except the wind on my skin. _Wait how can I feel wind I'm in a cave _I ignore those thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Ada gives me a small smile and disappears for good.

I take a deep breath walk towards the screen on the computer and get to work. When I've finished, a question I keep asking my self appears on the screen. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Honestly no but f*** it. I pressed yes. I stood back and watched as it loaded knowing the inevitable. And my phone started ringing. I reached with trembling hands to my pocket and took out my phone it read "Michael". I slowly pressed the answer button and very softly said. "Hello."

(Michael)

I think I'm losing my mind. Claire's gone down their all alone. Shane and eve are at the house and they have no idea the F*** is going on because I haven't told them. Yeah I know that makes me a really bad guy but you know what I am just one man/vamp ok I can only handle so many bitch slaps and not to mention what Eve would do to me.

Im standing in the "mayor's office" with ;Oliver, who is sitting on the side of the desk with his arms folded ;Amelie who is sitting on the chair behind the desk and Myrnin leaning on the window frame staring at nothing looking for something. I finally have enough and decide to call Claire but Amelie see's what I'm doing and tells me.

"Put it on speaker phone" in a very commanding voice. So I rest it on the desk while it's ringing Oliver turns around and leans on the desk, Amelie leans forward on her chair and Myrnin strolls over staring at the phone. We are all tense. Like the phones suddenly going to start eating one of our faces if we don't run. The ringing stops.

"Hello" we hear a soft hello from Claire it fills me up with hope that she survived.

"Claire, status report" Myrnin says sternly. There is only silence.

"I have managed to reset Ava and had her do a maintenance check." Myrnin and Amelie nod in approval so I'm guessing she did what she was supposed to. "She told me to do a total reboot."

"Which will kill Ava." Myrnin says sadly. I guess he loves her or loved her; he is too confusing for me to keep up with. But then Myrnin seemed to have realized something. "And everyone in that cavern."

"What." I say softly. Then look at each one of their faces. "WHAT" I then shout.

"Yes" I barely hear Claire say.

"No absolutely not, no way." I say angry as hell for them even suggesting it.

"Michael, the choice has already been made." Claire tells me.

"What choice?"

"My choice."

"Claire" I say softly.

"I know but it's either me or Morganville plus everyone I care and love." There is a pause. "Tell shane I love him, tell Eve that she was the best friend in the whole world, tell my parents …"

"Claire" I say again trying to cut her off, it's too much. But she's on a roll.

"that they were amazing and I love them, Myrnin thank you for the opportunities and knowledge you gave me " I see him nod and notice some tears in his eyes.

"CLAIRE." I shout. I don't even know why I'm just so angry with everything this life, this town, these choices.

"WHAT!" She shouts 10 times louder than me. " do you want me to say I'm sorry cause I'm not freakin' sorry don't you dare make this a moment where you have no choice, I have a choice and I chose. I'm not sorry but you know what Michael thank you."

_What _I think how she can thank me after everything I've done to her. After everything I've put her through.

"thank you for letting me stay at Glass House thank you for giving me this crazy life, thank you for all the times I have cried, screamed, laughed, shaked, almost freakin' died you know why?" _why? _Sub-conscious shouts at her but my mouth is too dry to speak. "Because in those moment are the moments where I have felt most alive."

My eyes fill with tears I can't see anything I'm too angry, sad and frustrated to think or do anything right now.

"And Amelie…" she stops to make sure she has her attention which never stopped thoughout the whole thing. "…Thanks."

The phone goes dead.

I look all three of them in the eyes all of them are shaken and 2 out of 3 of them have tears in their eyes. I turn and walk out of the office. And all I could think is _I need a drink_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Claire?**

(Michael)

It's the day after Claire died and I just feel like…. Shit. There are no words, phrases or metaphors that can liven up how bad I feel.

I am sitting in my car, in the garage preparing myself for the angry cries the bitch slaps and the fights…. And the crying, I can't handle making Eve cry. Even when it's not my fault. _Ohh but it is_ my sub-conscious taunts me. 'No it's not' I whisper to myself. And climb out of my car into the house I know this is a battle I'm not gonna win.

I hear Shane rummaging around in the kitchen, I slowly open the door and lean gently on the door frame taking mental pictures of him not crying or hating me.

He suddenly turns around spots me and almost shits himself. "DUDE." He shouts halfway between pissed and scared.

"Sorry man." I say softly. But I know it's not for what I've done but for what I'm about to say.

"What's wrong man you look even paler than usual." He says jokingly but never too much so he's a friend first and a joker second.

"Listen man." I say quietly. So I have his attention. I do not want to repeat this too many times. "Claire's…." I swallow. "Claire's dead."

He just looks blankly at me looks down at his feet. "Jees... I'm sorry man."

"Wait why are you sorry?" I ask confusedly. He looks at me just as confused. "Claire's dead."

"Look dude… who the hell's Claire?" he asks me straight up no BS.

"What do you mean who's Claire, she's our freakin' roommate, and she's your bloody girlfriend." I yell at him I'm getting pissed off now.

"Look dude we don't have a roommate and I don't have a freakin' girlfriend." He yells back. But I am 10 times angrier.

"If this is some kind of twisted…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"I am serious right now, if this is some kind of reaction to keep me from leaving…." But I am the one to cut him off this time.

"Wait your leaving?" I ask in a disbelieved voice.

He sighs. "Yes dude we've been talking about it for months I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But…" I say in a small voice. I have no clue what's going on, I feel like I'm losing my mind here.

Suddenly Eve barges in. "Ok what the hell is going on here." She looks from me to Shane.

Shane answers first. "Ask your demented boyfriend." He grumbles then walks out the room. She looks expectantly at me.

I look her straight in the eyes and ask her. "Do you remember Claire?"

She looks at me confused right in the eyes. "Claire who?"

I walk past her into the hall I know there is nothing I can say that will make her remember right now. What the hell happened? Why can't they remember her?

I run up to Claire's room. I open the door hurriedly.

The bedroom is squeaky clean with no memory of Claire being here at all it's like the room itself forgot that there was a person living in it. I rushed to the closet and inside it was bear no clothes, no nothing.

I hear Shane shout. "See ya!" and I ran downstairs to see him hugging eve.

"I'm goanna miss you idiot." She said in his ear. He pulled back gave her a grin then nodded at me and walked out of the door then closed it behind him.

Eve turned on me suddenly very angry. "Ok mister we need to have a serious conversation about this Claire thing."

The only thing I could think was _how the f*** did this happen _and _is Eve jealous of Claire?_

(Myrnin)

Michael has called a meeting which is very presumptuous I think but then again one of his best friends died so Amelie has decided to be lenient towards him. I was checking on my lab when I looked at my cloak realized it was late then ran at the portal into the Mayor's office.

Everyone was here even a nervous looking Michael. I swept into my seat with my usual grace. "Sorry for being late." I said in an emotionless voice. Everyone nodded at me then Amelie nodded at Michael to begin.

He looked scared but I suppose that's natural Oliver, Amelie, Richard and myself all spending our time listening to his 'important issue'.

"Well…." He began. "When I was home talking to Shane about Claire dying something weird happened." We all raised an eyebrow at him. Define 'weird' in Morganville. "He forgot her."

"What do you mean?" Amelie questioned.

"I mean he literally forgot her he didn't remember she was his girlfriend or even his housemate." We all looked upon him with sudden interest. "Eve didn't remember her and Shane is leaving like actually leaving I saw his car drive away out of town he's gone." We were all shocked, without Ada no-one will forget Morganville when they leave it they will always remember and therefore a threat. "And when I went over the Claire's parents' house they were busy packing and had no idea who I was never mind their only daughter."

We were all silent for a moment inside of our own thoughts. Then of all people the one who spoke out was Richard.

"There's one more thing that has been bugging me." We all turned our eyes to him. That guy must have some nerve 4 vamps staring at him and he isn't even bothered. Is he that trusting of our humanity? He looked straight at me. "If Ada is dead and she was running the town why is it still going? Why is everything still ticking? And how are the portals still working." We all stared at the door in which I had just entered.

I turned back to look at Michael and saw something I shouldn't be seeing.

(Michael)

How did I not notice that? How did none of us notice? Then I noticed no one else was looking at the door they were looking not at me but threw me at something behind me. I turned and there she was Claire as clear as day.

None of us spoke we all just stared at her, she had a shy smile as if she knows something we don't and she does god-damn. "What happened?" I asked her, the first one to speak.

She looked at me smile vanishing. I missed that smile. "I told you I made a choice; I didn't tell you my choices." We were all thrown.

"What were the choices?" I asked more softly this time now my shocks gone down. She looks down almost like she's ashamed.

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews helped keep me going, keep them coming and I'll continue this thing.**

**My first story so tell me what you want me to improve and what you want me to add / get rid of. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The day I died.**

(Claire)

I looked expectantly at Ada waiting for her to continue. That look, the sadness it's just making me nervous and pissed off. Of all the times to look sad through all the things she has done when she is dying that's when she looks sad.

"Do you know what I am?" she asks me curiously. I am surprised by the question.

"Yes your Ada the super ultra-mega insane computer." I said sarcastically. What's she trying to get me to do write a memoir?

"no." she says softly as if she's trying to teach me something that I really don't care about. "I am the heart of this town I am it's breath, it's energy and it's blood all rolled up into, what did you call it a super ultra-mage computer." She tilts her head and smiles softly at the thought. "I suppose I am."

"You forgot insane." I pointed out. _Great now I just boosted a malfunctioning computer vanity 10 points me_. "What's your point?"

She looks at me straight in the eyes. If she wasn't so sad the emptiness would have terrified me. "The point _child_."Did she have to call me that? "is that if I shut down so does the town."

I'm curious now. "What do you mean 'shut down'?"

"I'm talking about chaos, a complete lack of control, people rioting and leaving with now background interference to stop them or make them forget."

"Soooo" I look past Ava at the computer, it's wrecked, it's old, it's…. "Shit." I whisper.

"Yes little one." I refocused on her, shock filling me, shock and anger. At her, at this town, at the Godamn world. It didn't matter I know what my choice would be. And as quick as my anger came It left and that on its self-brought single minded determination.

I looked at her. And said the words that killed me. "what do I have to do." As soon as those words escaped my lips I knew, I knew I had to die.

**(A/N)**

**Short chapter this time, next I'm gonna bring in the OC hope you enjoy him ;)**

**p.s: wouldn't have continued without your reviews thank you so much for the support.**

**p.p.s: I don't know what a 'memoir' is I just wrote it because it sounded good.**

**p.s.s: see you next time.**


End file.
